


Honeyed Tongue

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aedan Adaar, Aedan is a huge sweetheart, Big Adaar with smol Dorian, Halward Pavus' A+ Parenting, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aedan always liked Dorian ever since he met him, but he never acted on his feelings until he got to meet Thedas #1 Dad Halward Pavus. Who says hugs don't solve anything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeyed Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr Prompt: "Slowly, the words dripping from your tongue like honey." This is my first Adaar/Dorian story, I love my Qunari so much. ;_; It's also my contribution to the First Day of the Dorian Romance Week on Tumblr, which was Making Out.

Aedan knew he was staring. How could he not? He’d never seen more beautiful human before and could hardly keep his eyes away ever since he’d met him. especially now as he was illuminated by the campfire. The golden glow surrounding him was more than from the flames, it was from within him; entrancing aromas following him every time he’d walk by Adaar or stand beside him and luring him closer.

It was an attraction he’d been fighting ever since he met him, a few months back by then. Dorian probably didn’t need a Qunari making comments at him and inviting him back in his room. Well, another Qunari, as Iron Bull was doing all of those things already. As far as the Inquisitor knew,  Dorian was usually scowling and insulting Bull when such remarks were made and not taking on to them, to his relief.

So he’d kept his feelings in check, until now. They were coming back from Redcliffe and he got to meet his father. He didn’t conside himself a violent person, but he was very much ready to punch the man in the face at any indication of Dorian.

He didn’t, however, and instead he pushed him to at least listen to what he had to say. Seeing Dorian so out of it, heartbroken and hurt by someone he still loved no matter what, Aedan wanted nothing but to cradle him against his chest and comfort him for hours if needed be. Dorian put on his mask of indifference and pretended nothing could hurt him, lies dripping out of his tongue like honey, but Aedan could see through it. His hands closed in fists and the way he would glare into the fire were good indications.

One by one, the other companions retreated back to their tent for the night, until only Adaar and Dorian remained. The Qunari shifted when Dorian let out a long sigh, which made him start.

“How can you be so tall and big yet silent?”

Aedan shrugged. “I’m a rogue, that’s what I do.”

“Right. Apologies, I thought I was left alone here.”

“Oh.” Aedan stood, fidgeting. “I can leave you alone, if you prefer.”

“Nonsense! On the contrary, even. Come sit with me, let’s share wine together.”

Aedan did so, leaving some space between them out of respect. Dorian wasn’t drunk, but his shoulders were more relaxed than earlier. He didn’t dare hope it was because they were only the two together. He smiled at Aedan who gulped down the offered wine.

“So, how are you holding up?” He asked once he gave the bottle back, then winced at his poor use of words. The mage looked surprised, then chuckled.

“I suppose I’m not very good at hiding things from Qunari.”

'I observe a lot, if that makes you feel better.”

Dorian swirled the wine in its bottle, pursing his lips. “Sometimes I wish my father and I would be strangers and not blood-related. It would be easier to distant myself from him and it wouldn’t…” He exhaled loudly, blinked at the fire. “…hurt so much.”

“Because you still love him?”

“Because I still look up to him.” Dorian had a dry laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. “The man captured me, attempted a blood ritual on me, and yet I still want to be accepted by him. I should realize it will never happen, that my heart won’t be trampled on anymore if I were just to walk away and never look back… It is easier said than done, unfortunately.” He took another mouthful of wine, sadness seeping out of him like a dark cloud above him.

“May I hug you?” Aedan asked. His body was aching to help the one he might very well be in love with, he couldn’t bear the sight of him being so sad and not doing anything, and the wine was giving him the courage he normally lacked.

Dorian turned hopeful, soft eyes at him, his beautiful features accentuated by the fire. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Somehow Aedan found himself with a lap full of Dorian, the man all but clinging to him, and he closed his arms around him in a tight, secure embrace. He made a grunt when Dorian tightened his hold around his middle, but his arms were barely able to reach all around him, so it was more for show.

“You’re so warm.” Dorian’s breath tickled his neck, and he suppressed a shiver. Despite the buckles digging into him, he was very nice to hug. Mindful of the horns, he hunched a bit to rest his cheek on top of his head, hearing no protest from the smaller man. Instead he felt him relax and melt in the embrace, so much he thought he’d fallen asleep until he stirred after a moment, shifting so he could sneak his hands in a nook of Aedan’s armor, brushing against his skin in the process. He must have heard his light gasp, because he looked up at him.

Their face were close to one another, with Aedan leaning down, and whatever he saw in his eyes made him shorten the distance between them and press his mouth against him. It was just his lips pecking his, and yet Aedan’s heart fluttered with happiness. When Dorian meant to draw back, he chased after his mouth, giving him a much more thorough experience. His moustache was tickling his cheeks and his lips were plush and soft and yielding with every kiss they exchanged, wrapped against one another. At some point, Aedan cradled Dorian’s head in his hand, helping him to support it, his other hand on his lower back.

The soft sounds the mage was emitating were making him crazy, and they continued exploring each other’s mouth for a long time, the fire slowly dying. Aedan only noticed when he opened his eyes to take note of Dorian’s disarray state later on. He found he very much liked that state, and the way Dorian was smiling at him; tender and full of emotions.

“And here I thought I was a fool for hoping,” he whispered, turning his head so he could kiss the inside of his thick wrist. He stood on slight wobbly legs, huffing when the blood began to circulate in them, and extended a hand to him.

“Let’s go to bed now, _amatus_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Captain Amoruca](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
